happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Spunky Come Home
"Spunky Come Home" is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season of Happy Days, also the 86th episode in the series. Co-Written by Arthur Silver and Fred Fox, Jr., the episode, directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on March 15, 1977. Synopsis Potsie and Ralph lose Fonzie's dog, Spunky, after she escapes out of an open gate. The little boy who finds the pup gets blamed for stealing her. Storyline Joanie and Marion practice with a hula hoop in the living room. Howard returns home after spending two days at a porcelain convention. He thinks there is a wolf in the garage. Fonzie has a small, little white dog named Spunky to protect him from girls. Howard tells Fonzie can't keep the dog, but Howard finally relents and lets him keep the dog. Ralph and Potsie build a fence in the backyard for Spunky, using Howard's wood that he was saving to build a work bench. When Ralph leaves the gate open, Spunky runs away. Fonzie senses that something is wrong, and Ralph tells him that somebody stole his dog. Fonzie brings a drawing of Spunky down to Arnold's that he shows to a girl at a booth and then to Richie. Ralph brings an old lady's dodg to show Fonzie, and the lady comes back to reclaim her dog. Officer Porter, a sketch artist with the police department, comes to Arnold's to make a drawing of Spunky. He makes a drawing that bears a remarkable resemblance to Al. Officer Porter brings Spunky in and the "thief" is a little black kid named Wilbur who calls Fonzie "Clyde". Ralph and Potsie admit to Fonzie that they let Spunky out of the backyard accidentally. Fonzie doesn't press any charges against the kid. Fonzie and Wilbur talk things out, and Fonzie says he will get him a dog of his own the next day. Spunky performs a trick back at the Cunningham house by turning off a lamp and then jumping through the Fonz's legs and out the door. Trivia/Notes #Fonzie's girlfriends mentioned: Roberta Rigaboni and Stacy Lobitsky. #Aunt Bessie who could be seen in what's considered to be the the original "Pilot" for Happy Days, the Love, American Style TV series segment Love and the Happy Days is mentioned in this episode. #Richie onced dated Carol Kleinschmidt. #Fonzie's dog Spunky is a female fox terrier. #The actor who played Wilbur, Erin Blunt, is probably best known for his role as Ahmad in the Bad News Bears movies. Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "The Fonz" Fonzarelli *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Don Most as Ralph Malph (credited as Donny Most) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio *Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola *Erin Blunt as Wilbur *Thomas Dever as Officer Porter *Hillary Horan as Peggy External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 4 Category:Happy Days episodes